New Beginnings, New Lives
by NarutosFangirl4ever
Summary: After the diphtheria epidemic, Balto's life gets better and better. Takes place between Balto 1 and 2 and during Wolf Quest. Balto x Jenna, Steele x OC Rated T for sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week after Balto became a hero, and all the children in the hospital were slowly getting better, including Rosie. Jenna would wait outside, eagerly waiting for the day that she would be able to leave the hospital. After another week, Rosie was clean of the diphtheria virus and was clear to return home. Just as Rosie opened the door, Jenna rushed up to greet her, her tail wagging wildly. "Jenna!" Rosie exclaimed as she hugged her beloved dog. But hiding in the shadows was Balto himself, a small smile upon his face as he watched to two reunite after a long stay in the hospital. He was scared; now that he was a town hero, would everyone accept him now? He would start with Rosie and her family that very moment and work from that. So, he slowly walked over and was immediately greeted by Rosie's father. "Well, look who it is." He said in a kind voice and alerted Rosie with a gentle hand. She then greeted Balto with a pat on his head.

Balto was amazed at the progress he made with just an approach; already he had gained trust with Rosie and her family. Jenna greeted him with a nibble on his ear and a lick on his cheek. He blushed and shied away. "Oh, come on Balto, you're part of our family now, don't be so silly." Jenna reassured him. Balto's ears pricked up at those words; he, a wolf hybrid, part of a family? That was absurd; he wasn't in any family until now. "Jenna, are you serious? Am I really a part of your family?" he asked Jenna. She smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Of course you are; you saved Rosie and all the other children from diphtheria. A hero shouldn't be living in a wrecked boat." Jenna replied, taking in Balto's scent. Balto smiled and returned the embrace. He was happy to finally not be an outcast just because he was part wolf, but to be seen as someone's friend.

The next day, Balto moved into Jenna's house, taking only his blanket with him. He didn't really need anything else besides it, and it did remind him of his old home. Rosie was ecstatic to have another dog in the house, and saved up her allowance to buy him a collar. When he arrived, he was greeted by Jenna and Rosie. He smiled at the sight of Jenna glowing in the February sun. She was the most beautiful dog in all of Nome, and he was happy to finally be with her. He happily accepted the collar and strutted around Jenna, proudly showing it off. She laughed and after three circles around her, they all entered the house. Balto had never seen the inside of Rosie's house, since he was an outcast before the epidemic, and was stunned at all of its warm and friendly glory. He immediately settled into a corner not occupied by Jenna or a piece of furniture and laid his blanket down on the floor. He snuggled himself into the folds of the blanket and took a nap. While he was napping, Jenna snuggled close to him for comfort and went to sleep too. Balto woke just for a moment, acknowledged her presence and fell right back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up again, the sun was starting to set. Jenna was awake too, and also noticed the sunset. "Do you want to go see it?" Balto asked her, "I know the perfect place to watch it set." Jenna nodded and exited the house through the doggie door. Balto followed suit and exited the house. When he was outside, Jenna stepped to the side and said "Lead the way." He smiled and led her to the "perfect place", which was a hill close to town. When they arrived, they sat close together and watched the sunset. Jenna scooted a little closer to Balto as the stars began to appear. After the sunset, they stayed on the hill for just a little longer until Jenna broke the silence. "Balto?" she began, scooting a bit farther away from him "Can ask you something?" Balto turned to face her. "Sure. What is it that you wanted to ask?" Jenna hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "Well… I'm going to be in heat soon… and I was wondering if…" "You want puppies, don't you?" Balto interrupted her mid-sentence. "Well, yes. I do want puppies, but I'm not sure if you want them too." Jenna replied as she turned away. Balto didn't understand; why would Jenna ask him to mate with her, even if Steele was a better choice? He pondered over this until he came up with an answer. "Well, I do want them too, but I'm not sure if you're asking the right dog. I mean…what would Steele think?" "Oh, stop worrying about him." Jenna replied, "He'll get over it soon. It's not like he's spying on us." Balto looked around him, making sure Steele wasn't really spying on them, and said "I'll think about it, and when you come into heat, I'll give you my answer. Fair?" "Fair enough." Jenna replied and the two descended the hill and headed home.

But little did they know, Steele was having a relationship with another dog, who loved him for who he was. Her name was Natasha and she had just moved into Nome with her family from Russia a week ago. Jenna had met her and they became friends, but it wasn't until recently that Steele took an interest in her. Now she was in heat, and Steele wanted his bloodline to spread. So, while Balto was considering mating with Jenna, Steele was already beginning to do it with Natasha. Inside the boiler room, Steele and Natasha were prepping for a good time. Natasha presented her rear to Steele and he blushed, a wide grin across his face. His body was raging with testosterone and he could feel his penis protrude from its sheath. Finally, he couldn't wait anymore and mounted her from behind. His penis entered Natasha and he humped her hard. "More, Steele, more!" Natasha pleaded and Steele responded by shoving his penis deeper inside. After a few seconds of mating, Natasha orgasmed as Steele ejaculated his seed. His penis swelled and tied him and Natasha together for a good hour before they gently split apart. "Oh, Steele, that was amazing." Natasha groaned as she gasped for air. "I know, my _lyubof_, I was there." Steele replied, his penis retracting inside. Natasha smiled and cuddled next to him, as he was laying down for a good night's rest. He did well, and soon new lives would be born, if Natasha did get pregnant.

As Jenna and Balto walked home, Balto took notice of the people and dogs of Nome getting ready for bed. He saw a boy and his dog playing fetch along the beach close to the old boat. The boy saw the moon and called for his dog. His dog came to his call and together they headed home. Later, he saw another dog carrying a piece of beef in his teeth as he arrived at his house. His pregnant mate came out and ate the beef, her mate licking a greeting to his unborn puppies. And if that wasn't enough, as they passed Rosie's neighbor's house, he saw their two dogs mating with each other. But Balto quickly passed the two lovers' home and entered his. He immediately felt the heat warm his body from the cold February air. He and Jenna went to Balto's corner and curled up to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Balto's dream, it was snowing and he was enjoying some sausage links alone. Just he heard a noise from outside: laughter. Balto leaned over the edge of his old boat but saw nothing. "Hello? Anyone out there?" he called out as he clambered off the boat. He heard more of the laughter and followed it to Jenna's house. He entered through the open door and found it to be empty. Then he heard the laughter again, and followed it upstairs to Rosie's' room. When he opened the door with his paw, he was stunned to see six eight week old puppies playing with each other. Almost all the puppies looked somewhat like Jenna except for one, who looked like him. One of the pups was chewing on a leg of Rosie's bed and Balto quickly stopped him by grabbing the scruff of his neck with his teeth. "Hey, what are you doing?" he cried as he scrambled to get away. Balto put him down and the other puppies came to their brother's side. "Who are you guys?" Balto asked and the pups all looked up. "Papa!" the brown pup cried and she rushed up to greet him. The pup who was chewing on wood greeted him too, but was a bit shyer about it. "Papa? Is that really you?" the male asked and the other four pups whispered among themselves. "Papa?" Balto replied, confused. He hadn't even mated with Jenna yet and already he was dreaming about his future children? "I can't be your papa, you don't exist." "Not yet, papa, but we will if you create us with Mama." the brown pup replied. "I want to exist too! I could be a mail dog when I grow up!" the wood chewing pup replied. "Kodi, we're not born yet, you dingus!" a brighter red pup groaned. The pups all chattered excitedly and Kodi quieted them with a raised paw.

Turning to Balto, he said "Papa, we do exist inside you, but not like this. We will only be real if you create us with Mama." "You mean if you guys want to be real puppies, all I have to do is have sex with Jenna?" Balto asked. Kodi nodded in response and placed a paw on top of Balto's. "Please, Papa, make us real." The brown pup said and placed her paw on top of Kodi's. The other pups placed a paw on top of their sibling's and looked up at him. Balto didn't know what to do; this was a dream, and these pups all want to be born, but he hadn't decided yet. Still, they did look cute with those puppy-dog eyes. He couldn't disappoint them by saying "no", so he said, "Alright, I'll do it." The pups all shouted "Hooray!" and clambered onto him. "We're going to be real! We're going to be real!" Kodi cried as the dream ended.

Balto gently awoke from his dream, with Kodi's cry of "We're going to be real! We're going to be real!" still ringing in his ears. He got up and stretched his weary body. Jenna awoke too, and greeted him. "Good morning, Balto. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked him. "Yeah, I did, except for the fact that I dreamed that I met our future puppies." he replied. "Really? What did they say?" Jenna asked. Balto sighed and explained everything that they said in his dream. At the end, he ended with "So, you see, Jenna, they asked me to create them with you and somehow I agreed." Jenna smiled and nuzzled him. "Thank you Balto, you just made me the happiest dog in Nome." Balto smiled at her response, he was glad he made her happy, all thanks to his future children. "So, how much longer until you're in heat?" he asked. "Not until tomorrow, Balto." Jenna replied. "Sounds good; how about we meet in the boiler room tomorrow?" Balto asked her. "That would be great." She replied and walked to go get something to eat. Balto sighed happily; tomorrow he would have the time of his life.


End file.
